Anything Could Happen
by YuuRe
Summary: Jangan melihat orang dari penampilannya... Jangan pernah menilai orang lebih rendah dari pada diri kita.. Aku sebagai seorang yang tidak dapat berjalan dan tentu sudah tidak sempurna sangat mengerti akan hal itu. Dan aku tahu, apapun dapat terjadi. Masa lalu hanyalah sarana yang kita peroleh untuk memperbaiki masa depan. Everything is possible if the time has come... -Tsunayoshi


_Anything Could Happen_

* * *

KHR belong to **Akira Amano**

The picture that use in this story as Image cover is not mine. Its by Alletanti from deviantART: More Like KHR Doujin Cover

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Tempat kecil yang sederhana, namun begitu penuh dengan tawa dan senyum bercahaya dari malaikat kecil, walau mereka tidak memiliki sayap untuk terbang di angkasa.

Surga kecil itu selalu teringat pada benak seorang cowok berambut coklat muda. Setelah ingat akan masa lalunya ia membuka matanya. Mata berwarna _caramel_ yang selalu sulit untuk dilupakan. Cowok remaja itu kini menegakan tubuhnya dari posisi tengkurup tidur di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menggaruk rambut kepala belakangnya seraya menguap lebar dengan air matanya yang muncul di sudut matanya. Ia bersandar pada sandaran kursi rodanya, tangannya mengambil dan memakai kemeja berlengan panjang lalu menggosok matanya berharap rasa kantuk hilang jika air mata yang keluar hilang.

Sapuan cahaya hangat memasuki ruangan kecil yang berantakan itu melalui jendela mungil yang tepat berada di belakang meja kerjanya. Kesunyian pada pagi hari selalu diramaikan dengan kicauan burung-burung pipit yang beterbangan melewati rumah bertingkat dua tersebut.

Suara ketukan pintu satu-satunya di ruangan itu kini membuatnya menghela napas dan mengenakan jas hitamnya yang masih terlipat rapi pada meja kerjanya. Matanya masih terasa berat, ingin sekali rasanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan bantal yang terbuat dari bulu angsa lalu kasur yang empuk juga selimut halus. Oh, surga kecil itu begitu membahagiakan, namun cowok ini sama sekali belum bertemu dengan surga buminya itu.

Ia memutar kedua roda kursi dengan tangannya dengan perlahan sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampakan cowok dengan setelan jas hitam lengkap. Cowok berambut perak dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam dan rambut yang diikat.

"Selamat pagi, _Jyuudaime_." Ia membungkukan tubuh sedalam-dalamnya menyambut atasan yang ia sangat hormati dari ujung pangkal hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Selamat pagi, Gokudera-_kun_." Balasnya dan tersenyum menatap salah satu rekannya yang paling ia percaya.

Dengan sigap Gokudera berjalan ke belakang kursi roda. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan kecil itu, ia membantunya mendorong kursi roda. Gokudera berjalan perlahan agar tidak membuat cowok yang duduk di sana itu merasa tidak nyaman. Lagi pula dengan kakinya yang lumpuh, ia tidak dapat berjalan sesuai kehendaknya.

"Tsuna! Met Pagi." Cowok remaja berumur belasan berambut hitam pendek berlari menghampirinya, ia membawa pedang kayu pada pinggangnya.

Gokudera refleks berhenti lalu memicingkan matanya menatap sebal dan benci kepada anak yang tidak memiliki tatakrama dan cara berbicara yang baik kepada seseorang yang seharusnya dihormati. Namun reaksi sebaliknya ditunjukan oleh Tsuna, si cowok yang selalu tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Pagi, Yamamoto-_kun_. Bagaimana dengan latihan _kendo_-mu pagi ini?"

Gokudera mendengus dan kembali berjalan perlahan menuju beranda yang cukup luas di lantai tersebut. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja bocah ingusan ini, _Jyuudaime_. Lagi pula anda masih harus sarapan dan jadwal anda hari ini tergolong cukup padat."

Si remaja bernama Yamamoto hanya tertawa dan menampakan deretan gigi ratanya yang putih dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya merasa bersalah telah menyita waktu Tsuna. "Oh, maaf-maaf. Kukira kau sedang santai hari ini Tsuna! Soal kendo hari ini, aku menang melawan salah satu teman dari kelompok lain! Dan itu untuk pertama kalinya!" jelasnya panjang lebar dengan suara ceria dan juga wajah yang amat sangat puas.

Gokudera menghela napas seraya membuka pintu kaca yang perlu di geser. "Cukup, bocah. Simpanlah bualanmu itu untuk nanti. Siang ini _Jyuudaime_ akan makan bersama kita di sini. Kau dengar itu?" omelnya dengan gaya berkacak pinggang dan kembali mendorong kursi roda sampai berada tepat di hadapan meja kayu berbentuk lingkaran yang alasnya dilapisi kaca.

Mata bercahaya memiliki banyak harapan menatap Gokudera dan Tsuna berkali-kali. "Benarkah?"

Tsuna mengangguk, mengiyakan jawaban Yamamoto. "Dan kita akan banyak mengobrol waktu kita makan siang bersama nanti, Yamamoto Takeshi. Sekarang bagaimana jika kamu mandi dan beristirahat sebentar?" sarannya dan memberi isyarat Yamamoto untuk mendekatinya, "Kamu lelah bukan? Berisitirahatlah, istirahat itu penting. Kalau kamu gak punya energi kamu bisa sakit dan gak punya kekuatan untuk menjadi kuat. Seperti Squalo-_ojiisan_." Ujarnya lagi sembari mengacak-acak rambut Yamamoto.

"Kurasa begitu!" serunya ceria dan mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Baiklah, aku akan beristirahat di kamarku. Selamat pagi Tsuna, Gokudera _ONII-san_. Sampai jumpa nanti siang."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu ia melambaikan tangan dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Tsuna tersenyum menatap punggung Yamamoto yang kian lama akhirnya menghilang. Sebuah cangkir dengan motif bunga mawar dan dialasi dengan piring kecil itu diisi teh hangat oleh Gokudera. "Bocah ingusan pengganggu." Ujar Gokudera dengan alis bertaut menahan tangannya yang sangat ingin menjitak kepala anak itu sampai benjol-benjol.

Suara kicauan burung terdengar sesekali, sinar matahari menghangatkan kakinya yang tidak berdaya sama sekali. Ia mengambil cangkir tehnya yang sudah terisi dengan teh hangat. Ia menghirup aroma teh tersebut sembari menutup kedua matanya.

Merasakan aroma pahit daun teh _earl grey_ pada pagi hari, ditemani oleh dua potong roti tawar yang sudah dipolesi oleh mentega.

Tangannya kini menaruh kembali cangkir itu di atas piring kecil yang bermotif sama. Dan saat itulah...

Ia mengingat masa kecilnya kembali seperti sebuah film zaman dahulu yang memiliki warna hitam putih dengan aksen abu-abu dan nampak tua.

* * *

Seorang cowok mengenakan jubah hitam panjang plus senjatanya yaitu _trident,_ sangatlah misterius di tengah kota yang sedang panas-panasnya menghadapi teriknya sinar matahari pada siang itu. Dengan wajah yang ia tundukan ia jadi jauh lebih misterius. Bibir cowok itu melengkung membentuk sebuah seringaian yang unik.

Semua orang yang berjalan melewatinya, memerhatikannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatu boot-nya yang berwarna hijau tua nyaris seperti hitam. Rambutnya berwarna ungu indigo sangat panjang, bahkan terlalu panjang untuk seorang cowok. Namun ia terlalu cerdik mencari model rambut yang sangat menarik. Poninya di belah dua, lalu yang menjulang panjang hingga lantai ia ikat satu dengan seutas tali berbahan kain berwarna hitam. Dan yang paling membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pasangan mata adalah rambutnya yang entah dibagaimanakan membentuk layaknya buah nanas.

Namun dengan penampilan itu ia tak kalah cakep dengan artis-artis yang ada di kota itu. Bahkan banyak yang terpersona dengannya dalam pandangan pertama.

"Kufufufu~"

Ciri khas tawa halusnya kembali terdengar saat ia memberhentikan langkah kakinya di sebuah kompleks perumahan yang sangat sepi. Hembusan angin menerpa dedaunan di tanah, jubah hitamnya, dan juga rambutnya.

-Dan tak salah lagi, cowok ini tidak main-main dengan penampilannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memakai rambut palsu atau semacamnya. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi terus menunduk kini menatap pagar besi mewah kompleks tersebut. Mata kiri yang berwarna biru agak sipit itu menatap lembut perkarangan taman kompleks yang dirawat dengan baik.

Entah apa maksud cowok itu datang kesana. Ia membuka pintu pagar yang tidak terkunci dan melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan santai.

Hembusan angin terus menerpanya, hingga menyampingkan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya. Mata terkutuk. Mata berwarna merah yang terdapat angka enam dalam tulisan kanji. Tangan kanannya yang menggunakan sarung tangan hitam merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel lalu menekan-nekannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya sudah berada tepat di sebelah telinganya, saat nada sambung terdengar kakinya kembali melangkah memperdalam perjalanan menuju sebuah rumah yang ia incar.

"Halo?" suara cowok dari seberang sana tidaklah ramah, dengan suaranya yang serak ia menekan ucapannya juga volume suara yang kencang. Apakah itu cara mereka menyapa seorang 'tamu'. Bibirnya kembali menyeringai mendengar suara si penerima telepon.

"Halo, apakah ini dengan rumah kediaman keluarga Sawada?"

Kedua kakinya semakin cepat melangkah dan matanya kini menangkap sebuah bangunan rumah tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Bola matanya sesekali waspada menjaga keadaan sekelilingnya,

"Ya, ada apa dengan hal itu?" suara serak kembali terdengar tidak senang,

"Saya Mukuro Rokudo. Orang yang ditugaskan untuk menemui Sawada Tsunayoshi-"

Perkataannya terpotong oleh si penerima yang berteriak, "PERGILAH DARI SINI!"

Lalu sambungan teleponpun ia putuskan. Mukuro hanya dapat terus melengkungkan bibirnya dan kini...

Ia menatap bangunan modern itu dengan tatapan minat dan juga haus darah yang sangat tinggi. "Kufufufu~ Gokudera Hayato, tidak baik membentak tamu yang baru saja datang dan ingin menemui ketuamu. Lagi pula, kedatanganku kemari itu bukan untuk membunuhnya."

Mukuro mengubah seringaian menjadi senyuman lembut, dirinya semakin dekat dengan bangunan tersebut.

"Kurasa, aku akan memprotes caramu menerima tamu seperti tadi..."

Akhirnya ia berdiri di depan pintu kayu jati yang besar dan kuat. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan tombol bel rumah pada dinding tersebut. Jari telunjuknya siap menekan tombol kecil itu kapan saja,

"Dan kurasa karena kau sudah berusaha mengusirku..." tombol bel pun ia tekan dua kali, memanggil penghuni di dalam untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tak lama menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan pria berambut silver dengan tinggi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mukuro. Dan bola matanya mengecil melihat Mukuro yang berada di hadapannya dengan tawa khasnya lagi.

.

.

.

'_Aku akan menghukummu_.'

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Minna, genki desu ka?

Well, here's the new fiction. It's not good enough... but I'm sure I'll do my best to make it great and fix all the problem in this fiction. SO, how was the story?

I hope everyone like it and, you can review and request or maybe give me some idea so the story would not be boring.

Sorry for the bad grammar all of the way,  
I'm just still beginner at English.

Okay then, we will see each other again in next chapter-if you wanna continue to read my fiction series-

See you soon or later...

(P.S: Hampir semua character di sini TYL kecuali Yamamoto Takeshi dan beberapa yang lain. Aku akan menambah deskripsinya jika masih ada readers yang kebingungan membedakannya)


End file.
